


untitled January Man ficlet

by wyomingnot



Category: January Man (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I emailed this to myself two years before posting it to lj. It's still sitting in my inbox. It's never been added to. I have no idea where I was going with it. I'm thinking it pretty much stands on its own as is. Maybe.</p><p>From my fandom of three (four? Bernice, you still with us? How 'bout you, Stacey? Charles? This ends Mousketeer roll call)... From The January Man. Don't know how much sense it will make if you've never seen the movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled January Man ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I emailed this to myself two years before posting it to lj. It's still sitting in my inbox. It's never been added to. I have no idea where I was going with it. I'm thinking it pretty much stands on its own as is. Maybe.
> 
> From my fandom of three (four? Bernice, you still with us? How 'bout you, Stacey? Charles? This ends Mousketeer roll call)... From The January Man. Don't know how much sense it will make if you've never seen the movie.

~*~

Nick had eventually gotten used to Ed's random appearances in his office downtown, even when he wasn't officially working there. The reasons had varied, and Nick had given up asking why Ed was there and instead concentrated on enjoying the company.

Tonight, Nick came into his office after a particularly long day investigating yet another string of murders to find Ed sleeping on the couch.

"Between Ramon's practicing and the water being off in the apartment..."

"The mariachi music hasn't bothered you in the past..."

"Not while I'm painting... but Olympia simply refused to pose in a flat with no running water."

"So no painting. Got it... Wait. No water?"

"No water. In either flat. Or anywhere in the building, for that matter."

"For how long?"

"It's been off almost all day. Super says a water main broke. It's being worked on. Not that I've seen any work going on."

"Great."

"Jeez, Ed... bedhead on both sides? How long have you been here?"

"Nearly all day. Why do you even have an office? You're apparently never here."

"Well, you need somewhere to go when the light at home isn't right.... Though next time, please wrap your models better. I still hear about Derek flashing Captain Alcoa."

"You know, there's room for two on this sofa."

"Ed. It could not have possibly escaped your notice that we are in my office. At work. In the middle of the Police station."

"Yes. But the door is closed."

"And the captain could come barging in here any minute."

"He won't."

"He might."

~*~


End file.
